The Black shugo chara
by MoonPanda-Chan
Summary: Sakura came from a rich family and was engage to Itachi. Most girls would die to be in her shoes but not for Sakura since she was a witch and if people knew that they would try to kill her and her two best friends.What if the girls cast a spell that sends them to shugo chara and why are they 13 and what does a game of tag have to do with losing her first kiss. better than you think
1. Tag

The Black shugo chara

Hope you like it. Here Sakura to tell you...

Sakura: MoonPanda-Chan does not own Naruto or Shugo Chara (sadly)

"Talking"

'Thinking'

'**Inner**'

'_Talking between Sakura, Sayuri and Mami' _

'_Singing'_

Chapter 1: The kiss of tag

Sakura pov

"Are you really wearing that?" Mami asked as she pointed one of her light pink painted nails at my black and hot pink dress and dark red flats "Yes why, is there something wrong with it" I said looking confused at my friend.

Mami was rocking a light purple dress with sky blue lace that curved around her body perfectly, light green flats that reflected her deep-sea blue eyes. Her sandy blond hair shined form the sun that trickled through the open window, and her blood-red streaks (that are natural) framed her doll-like face.

She always looked so good and then there was Sayuri whom was wearing a blood-red dress with dark blue lace and matching black high heel boots, her electric blue hair was styled in the fashion of to small pony tails, preached onto of her bobbing head.

Man, she looked cute with purple eyes showing that she know what going to happen but not wanting to say' "No, there's nothing wrong with the dress it just don't think it suites your eyes and hair." she asked "I don't know" I said with a ceased voice "come on please" she used he puppy dog face '**awww who could say no to that**' said inner me ' I know man why does she have to use that face I never can say no to it' I said back bitterly "Okay but it better be good" I said in a scary voice "It will be I promise" she said back in a scared voice but just waved it off with her had.

I want to sit next to Sayuri " I bet ten dollars she's going to take an hour" I whispered to her "Okay I bet she going to take two" she whispered back with some giggles but Mami didn't notice since she's so busy looking though my clothes

-1 hour later -

I found the perfect outfit, here try it on" she said as she shoved a sky blue dress that match her eyes perfectly with grass-green lace that match Sayuri eyes perfectly even though she's a Uchiha and sunflower yellow flats "okay" I said, as I walked by Sayuri I whispered "You owe me ten dollars" she just moaned and handed over ten dollars

- after she changed -

I walked out "so how do I look" I asked shyly "it looked perfect on you" said Mami "you look beautiful" said a shy, small voice that was Sayuri "Thank you guys" I said with a smile "Oh you hair come here let me do it" said Mami as she got my hair thing and patted a chair as she asked I sat down, As soon as I did that she started to brush it in to a high pony tale.

" So what Garra & Sasori wearing Sayuri and me didn't get to see" asked Mami shyly "Ummm Garra's blood-red hair messed up, he's wearing a brown shirt and black dress pants with brown boots an Sasori wherein the same thing but a blood-red shirt, now come on let's go" I said in a bored tone "though the window" she said hoping that we can use the stairs and door "Oh my gosh how you know" I said with a grin than I pick up my big wooden basket than jump out the window and landing on my feet seeing Sayuri already a head 'man for such a small girl to run that fast just wow' knowing that I see her sitting there with her book writing our new song (and no they not a band they just like to sing and Sayuri loves writhing song) and Mami still in the room oh well she catch up I hope.

- At the willow -

"Sakura, Sayuri slow down you two are too fast for me" said Mami out of breath "sorry" came from a small voice of Sayuri '**man she's cute**' inner said I just nodded at my inner 'sorry about that, lets sit" I jested.

The smell of fresh apples mixed with honey lingered in the air where as three sat under the willow next to the river, it's so nice and clam, I could feel the silk from Mami dress and I could feel lace from Sayuri boots "so what you steal this time" She question "nothing I asked the maids to make it" I said back "Oh let me guess the normal" asked a shy Sayuri I gave her 'do you even have to ask look' Mami saw it too, after some time we all broke out giggling like little school girls "oh I asked them too make you favourite" I said as I reach into the basket and grab out a small chocolate filled with caramel and gave to Sayuri "binxchoco made from the famous cook Bianca herself" I said with a huge grin and then I looked up to see a beautiful smile grace Sayuri face "thank you" she said in a happy voice "and for Mami" I put my hand in the basket again and grape a slice of cheese cake wrapped up "is cheese cake made from Bianca's partner Chloë herself" I said has the grin widen "thank you so much" Said Mami as she jumped on me.

- some time after the food &talking and stuff they want back -

- In the hall-

As we were walking though the hall a horrible question came up "So Sa-ku-ra when you going to see Itachi again so you can daze off into his coal eyes again" she smirked well she asked & why did Sayuri have to giggle "Hey that was only once" I could feel a blush sneak its way up to my cheeks "when Itachi come with my two brothers will you two be flattering them right" I said this time it was me smirking, Sayuri was red as a tomato "well sorry you brothers are handsome, smart, strong & kind but Garra ten times Sasori is" she replayed Sayuri face just got redder I think for embarrassment and anger "was someone talking about my and my brother & saying I'm ten times what he is" said no other but Garra as he looked around tile he saw Mami and ran to her giving her the biggest kiss ever '**awwww why can't Itachi give us a kiss like that**' said inner dreamily 'ewwwww' I said back omg Sayuri was about to faint "um guys can you stop please" I said grossed out "fine even though you wish Itachi did that to you" she said back hugging Garra I just poke my tongue out "did some one say thing about me and my brother plus saying he's ten times better than me I'm 20 times better than him" said my brother Sasori as he turned the corner but he forgot the whole thing when he saw Sayuri and like my brother he ran up too her but didn't give her the biggest kiss but a gentle and sweet kiss 'awwww now I want a kiss like that' "awwww how sweet is that" I said in a soft tone "I know it is and I know you want one from me" whispered a voice in my ear and their person body behind me.

I slowly turned around to see Itachi with a smirk "Hi and hack no!" I said in a sweet voice but half way it turned sour because he snaked his hand around my stomach and now he dragging me away "help me" I yelled as a stuck my hand towards them but they notice me because Mami and Garra were making out but slowly inching toward Garra bedroom 'ewwwww' and Sayuri had fainted after the kiss and Sasori was trying to wake her but soon I couldn't see them because Itachi drag me to the garden "so what are we going to do" I shyly "I thought we play a game of tag" he said back but before I could say some thing he tag me and ran off saying "you it" 'darn' I ran off after him 'darn he's fast but Sayuri faster'.

- After an I 1 hour of chasing him -

So close I was before I tripped on some thing that sent my flying toward Itachi, I hit him and sent us tumbling and when we did stop he was on top of me & what did he have to do but kiss me it was sweet and gentle kiss our lips fit perfectly 'darn' '**man he's a good kisser omg he put his tongue in –than inner malted into a puddle' **my eye opened 'wait the were closed' & I slap him hard 'heheh that made he stop kissing me and took his tongue out 'ewwwww' there was saliva haying from their lips "owww what was that for" he said in a fake hurt tone "the kiss" I said in a 'the most obverse' tone of voice "but you did like" he said with a smirk I blushed "you wish" I mock him as I sat up "heheh than you want more right" He said a smirk still on his handsome face 'what handsome no' before I could say something he jump on me "epp" I yelled, before he could kiss me I put my hand between us "no" I said "no" he question "yes , no" I said back "fine" he pouted "Sakura where are you, your mother wants to speak to you" said my sister-in-law before I could yell 'here' Itachi put his hand on my mouth, I looked at him, in his eyes I could see him bagging for me to stay so I did because I know he even though he won't say it out loud but he has a huge crush on me "Umeko she's not here" said my sister-in-law "okay honey Pain waiting for you in the car" after that you could hear foot step leaving "umm can you sing please" he asked "umm '_hay girl ready to sing_' I asked 'using my witch power' knowing that Sayuri and Sasori are in the music room and Mami and Garra are in Garra bedroom sitting next to huge window '_yes_' said Sayuri '_ready believe it_' said Mami just like Naruto "yes" 'I'm sorry it not you it me' Sayuri joined in

It just we not meant to be together anyone can see that'

I broken gods number on rule' than Mami

I remember lying on the clouds watching you'

Oh how much I wish to be there with you'

My heart-felt like it would explode'

I bagged god to let me fall to you'

He said yes as long as I follower his number one rule'

I agreed in a heart beat'

But when he said it my heart drop'

He said I couldn't fall in love'

I'm sorry I'm fallen angel'

From haven but trust me when I say this'

You are better than haven it self by just being with you'

But not being with is like some one throned me in hell'

Oh oh la la la la la la la la I need you'

So sewer the rules I need you'

Oh oh la la la la la la la la I need you'

You need me I need you, you want me I want you'

after she sang that she fainted in Itachi arms.

Sayuri pov

Oh my he's kissing me and my did it not feel right but hey anyway after seeing Mami and Garra making out and this I have too faint if I want people to keep thinking I'm shy 'man I hate acting shy but I have one thing to do and if acting shy is what I have to do, to get that one thing done than if shall be it' so I fake fainted knowing that Sasori will try to wake me up. I almost let a smile grace my lips when I heard Sakura bagging for one of us to help her but since Gaara and Mami were making out inching towards Garra's room and me fainted with Sasori trying to wake me up that one would but that's good because that means that what happened in my dream last night will come true 'YES!'okay got to wake up in '5' oh Sasori lifting me up '4' now he's walking down a hall '3' turn right '2' now he opening a door '1' "huh where am I? what happened? where's the girls?" I questioned knowing what happened "you're in the music room,you fainted and they girls are with the soon to be husbands oh and are you okay" he asked back in a worried tone I just nodded singling that I'm fine and I understood 'aww how sweet' "Shall we play the piano" he jested to the piano "I love to"I replaied after I sat down than I start playing the piano (umm sorry I didn't put a song in you can just think of one and imagin her playing it thanx).

- after an hour of playing -

I heard the door open "Excause me Sayrui but have you seen Sakura around lately" said a lady with blue hair I justed shook my head "okay than seeya"she said with a wave of her hand and she was gone. "Hay Sayuri will you sing for me please" "ummmm than suddenly came '_hay girl ready to sing_' said Sakura in my head using her witch power, using mine I replayied with '_yes'_ than came a '_ready believe it_' from Mami, Man did she sound like Naruto than but she is his sister. I heard Sakura start sing so I joined in and than Mami (you guys should know the song from when Sakura sang it)

* * *

So what you think of it I tried to make it good and the oc of my best friend and me there are some clues of our name in there, try founding out who Sakura sister-in-law is and the song is mine and so is Binxchoco :D okay bye for now Hehehe :D plzzzz tell me what you think of it please review


	2. The Spell

Hope you like it. Here Sakura to tell you...

Sakura: MoonPanda-Chan does not own Naruto or Shugo Chara (sadly)

* * *

Chapter two: The spell

Sayuri pov:

As I stopped singing; as I left, two words echoed of the pale walls of the room 'Good bye'.

I went to Sakura's room and saw her sleeping in her bed I sat down waiting for Mami.

She soon came "So shall we leave to 'there' tonight? she said as she locked the door "Yes, I hate having to act like this and not tell Sakura but it is for our safety" I said as I started to sprinkle blue dust on Sakura whom suddenly woke up "Huh what happened?" Sakura questioned "Oh you fainted anyway Saku we are going to do the spell tonight please do it with us, the spell will take us some place where they don't know about us and we can live in peace" I answered "Sure as long as I can marry who I want and we can live in peace" she said back "Okay than follow me" I said as I grabbed their hand and sat in a circle.

"Omec dnes su ot a ecalp erehw ew nac eb su ot eht srood" I started chanting with the girl slowly coming in.

There was light around us than it went and left a bridge it looked like it was made up of blue light; I was the first to put my foot on it.

It was solid, so I grabbed the girl's hand and dragged them to the end where there were three doors one had three strips pink, blue and green with a yellow egg with diamond on it, there was a black door with a gothic L on it and the last door was what with a rose, a pen, headphones, cake and a picture a young blond boy holding a big bunny.

"So which one are we going to chose?" I asked as the girls started walking though the first door with the yellow egg on it "Okay we go though this door" I say to myself as I walk though it suddenly the was this bright light than I blanked out.

* * *

I woke up and all I saw was white a than all this information flooded into my mind, like we were 13 we moved from our old town and school to come to Seiyo academy, all our last name is Haruno and our parents are on an over sea for a couple of months, they left money for us so we pretty good, today is Monday of our 2nd week, we in our last year of elementary school, I got one friend named Amaya, we got nicknames Mami got 'cute 'nor' loud', Sakura got 'strong 'nor' cool' and I got 'shy 'nor' sexy'.

As I woke up I took a good look around my room, the walls were a dark blue the carpet black, I had one of those window where the a spot for you to sit, I had a queen size bed with blood red sheets and black cover with a huge blood red moon my pillow was sky blue with a black moon and sliver stars I had a cherry wood desk with an iPod touch, a laptop and speakers, I had a shelf filled with books, There were two doors one going to a bathroom and on a closet I think.

* * *

As I walked out of my room I saw that no one was up so I thought I make them breakfast that was home made pancakes with whipped cream strawberries and blueberries.

I was just about to eat my pancake as Mami came in and said "I'm hungry" she said as I put some pancakes on a plate and gave it to her "Why are we 13?" she asked as I gave her the whipped cream and the pink and blue berries "Oh I didn't notice, we are pretty mature for our age" I said as I looked at both of us "And you should have got the information when you woke up" I said again "Oh I did but I was so hungry that I didn't will take notice, just wait I try to remember" she said as she ate than there was a huge SMACK SOUND "You baka" said annoyed Sakura "Owww Sakura-Chan that hurt" Mami whined but Sakura didn't care as she sat down.

"Here you are Saku-Chan it's you fav" I said as I gave her two pancakes with small amount of whipped cream five strawberries in a curve line and two blueberries above it making a smiley face "Thank you Sayu-Chan" Saku said as she started to eat it.

"So how long to we have to go to school?" Asked Mami "Ummm if school starts at 8:00 and it's 7:50 than we have te-, WE HAVE TEN MINUTENTS" said/ shouted Sakura, we all ran to our rooms.

* * *

I put on my school uniform that was a white short-sleeved shirt that had 2 red horizontal lines at the bottom with a black vest that cut off under her chest with a short red tie that had a gold 'S.A.' on it, a red plaid skirt that came to mid-thigh and white knee-high socks.

I grabbed my shoulder black book bag that had a full moon under it was a cherry blossom tree but the blossom were blue and next to that was a lake with the reflection of the moon but it was blood red.

I grabbed my iPod touch and headphones.

I brushed my Electric blue hair into two plaits that ended just under my knees; I brushed my bangs to my left and put a skull clip to keep it in place.

As I was about to run out I notice three eggs next to my bed there was a red with a black line in the middle was a little blue witch hat, a blue egg with purple line in the middle and little ninja stars and an egg that was a black with a green line in the middle with a star ball with red hearts all around.

* * *

I walked out of my room holding the eggs "Umm guys can you come out here" I asked/shouted "Sure" says Sakura as she came out with her hair down ending at her butt, she has her bangs brushed to her right she has a star clip holding it to place .

She's holding two eggs, one is blue with a little red witch hat there other is white with a cherry blossom and a super cute dress on it, her book bag is like mine but the cherry tree is normal pink and the moon is blue.

"Oh I see you have the same problem as me" I said as I pointed to her eggs.

"hai" said Mami as she came out with her sandy blond hair in a high side pony tail, she left her blood-red streaks bangs down covering her eyes.

She had three eggs one was cream colour with a baby blue line in the middle, there was a purple witch hat in the middle, there was a dark green egg with a blue boxing gloves on it and the last one was sliver with a manga book on it.

"You too" said Mami as she pointed to our eggs I nodded as Sakura said "Hey my eggs are warm" said Sakura, both me and Mami nodded "Come we going to be late" I said as I put my eggs carefully in my bag, the girls did the same as I run to the front to put on blue converse that come to my ankle.

Normal pov:

As the girls got they shoes on all converse Sayuri blue, Sakura red and Mami black and started walking/running to school they eggs started creaking Mami being the cream one, Sayuri being her red one and Sakura being her blue one. As they walked though the school gates the could her squalling and some girls saying "Ohh it's the guardian they so cool".

* * *

Thank you for reading my story

Story: MoonPanda-Chan

Editing by Berrysky1991 :)


	3. Chapter 3: three witch chara

Chapter Three: The Princess, Angle and Devil

As we walked though the gates we heard "Oh it's the guardian, they're so cool" from most of the girls but there was some from the boys.

We stood there with confuse look on our, but lucky a girl saw and said to us "oh since you guys are new, you probably would't know about the Guardian, so I have to tell you, see the guardian are a group of kid there four in the group and they have titles, there is King, Queen, Jack and Ace, they look out for us kids, there is the king Tadase Hotori, Queen- Nadeshiko Fujisaki Jack- Ace- Kukai Soma Yaya Yuiki " we just nodded.

As we were walking though the doors I slipped on something before I fall some one caught me, I turned my head to see who it was it was a dude red/brown hair "whoa you okay" he asked "just peachy" I answered him "okay than" he said as he let go and down I fall "owwwww, what did you do that for" I asked "I thought you were okay" he said back "well mayb- Oh never mind" I said as I hurried off "what's her problem" I heard him say "YOU" I yelled back to him, than I heard some random boy said " she may be 'shy 'nor' sexy' but she feisty" I just huffed and walk to my class.

~School hall~

"anyone with a suggestion please raise your hand."

I scanned the room for anyone stupid enough to actually say something. I was sitting together with Sakura and Mami.

"Yes! I'm sorry! I like you!" said a girl with pink hair I think her name is Amu with eyes sparkling.

"We are currently in the middle of an assembly and… there is someone else that I like. I'm sorry." Hotori Tadase looked solemn as he turned to scan the room for any more suggestions.

Amu's cheeks flushed red as she ran out the doors of the auditorium. A blue moon replaced the skull on my hair clip, stood up and glared at the Prince.

"Jerk! You could've said it a little nicer?" my voice was dripping with venom that I would use when I was being my witch self (she would ware a cloak to hide her face and hair) I ran out the room, the skull returning.

* * *

As I run after Amu I saw her fall in a hole.

Just before I fall in I stopped . "Amu you okay" I yelled to her "I would if you help me up" she yelled back to me "oh yeah" I said as I bent down to help her but I just fell in "good job,now how are we suppose to get up" Amu yelled at me and as soon as she said that a pink egg flew out of Amu's bag. It had a tartan design and had pink hearts all over the middle, inside a thick black line surrounded by smaller black hearts. The egg cracked and revealed a small girl with pink shoulder length hair that had a small part tied with a heart clip. She wore a pink visor to block out the sun from her pink eyes and had on a pink cheerleading dress with red shoes to match.

"You can do it yourself, Amu-chan! Chara Change! From a girl who can't jump, to a girl who can!"

Small light pink wings appeared on Amu's wrists and ankles and the little pink Chara looked thrilled.

"Hop! Step! Jump!"

And with that, I watched as she bounded off, high off the ground and landed herself on top of a tall building. Even with the long distance between the two, I could still hear the other girl screaming her head off. I found it amusing.

"that's great but how am I suppose to get out" just as soon as I said that my red egg with a black line in the middle was a little blue witch hat flew out of my bag and cracked open so there was a little girl who look just like me but her blue hair was down and she had a blue witch hat on,she had a Blue moon clip holding her bangs to the right of her face,she had on dark red strapless dress that ended just a couple centimeter from her knee, on the top right of her dress was a full blue moon she had on knee-high brown boots and she was holding a mini broom stick.

"You can do what they did but no jumping Sayuri-Chan! Chara Change! From a girl who can't fly a broom stick, to a girl who can!"

A small blue light sparkled near my hand than they turned into a broom stick.

"Swish! Float! Fly!"

And after she said those the broom floated up into the sky with me just hanging on "hay stop" as soon as I said that the broom jerk to a stop making me fall off and landing on a pole next to a freak-out Amu just as I was about to say something, Amu said "Finally, solid ground" and she sighed in relief, I looked down, chuckling.

"Amu-chan" I muttered, she raised an eyebrow, looking at me, I nervously pointed down, Amu screamed, and clung to the pole next to her."We're so high!" she shouted."Amu! Calm down" I pleaded, she just nodded, slowly and we turned towards the little flying things.

"I'm Ran! Amu-chan's shugo chara!" She greeted, "Majo! Nice to meet you! I'm Sayuri-chan's shugo chara." The blue witch greeted with a big grin.

"What are you guys?" Amu asked."We're shugo charas!" They cheered, "Shugo charas?" I asked, "Yes, we're your guardian characters! Or your would-be-selves! We're who you want to be!" Majo said as she sat down on her broom, "there's no way! I don't believe you!" Amu said to her pink chara,Ran.

"Believe in it and you can become, your would-be-self!" Ran cheered, waving her pompoms, "You asked for a change, For a different character, and we're here to help you achieve that goal" Majo smiled.

Me and Amu stared at Our charas, before hearing something that sounded like a soft pat. We looked to Our left and saw a teenage boy with blue hair. He had cat ears and a cat tail to match.

"Neko cosplayer?" I whispered, backing up, and hitting Amu, "So, you're both chara bearers?" The boy muttered, walking towards us. He leaned forward, sniffing the air, His cat ears twitched, "And you still have more eggs?" He muttered to himself, slightly shocked.

"They have two more each, nya." A small blue cat chara stated, coming out from behind the teen.

"Amu! Don't let them come any closer!" Ran shotued. "They're after your e-" The tall boy flicked her away, "Sayuri-chan! You can't let them take your eggs!" my chara shouted, The teen repeated his actions, flicking the small chara away.

"So your names are Amu and Sayuri" He smirked. He grabbed my wrist, pressing my back to his chest, my eye widened, my mind went blank 'what he doing' was the only thing going though my mind, Ikuto wrapped an arm around my waist, and dug into my pockets, searching for the eggs.

"Get your hands off of her, you pervert!" Amu shotued, just as Ikuto pulled his hands away. He pulled out two eggs, that both of them were familiar with already. "Sayuri-chan! Your eggs!" Amu shouted. I fell to my knees, since he just dropped me I could have fell.

Just as I was about to get up, Amu shouted"Hey! Stop that! Don't touch there!, you pervert", flailing her arms, and trying to push him off. The boy smirked, jumping back, He held up two more eggs.

"Found them." He smirked, "Give those back, you egg theif!" Ran shouted. The boy merely sniffed the four eggs and smiled, "They're about to be born." He smiled.

"And we have the Humpty Lock, as well as the Angle ring, Devil ring and princess crown, We scored big today-nya." The cat thing smiled, before turning away, "Ikuto let's go home." He shouted, "Yeah." Ikuto agreed, following the chara, Majo flew up to me who now had a blank face.

"Sayuri-chan! get up!" Majo said, "what are!" Amu shouted, I blinked and looked up at her, "Amu-chan..." I started to say but was cut of with, "What are you doing with my eggs!" Amu shouted, running towards Ikuto.

"Amu!" I shouted, as I got up and started running after her, In his surprise Ikuto accidently dropped the eggs, both of them falling over the side of the unfinished building.

Amu jumped off grabbing her eggs. "Amu!" I shotued, Jumping after her, I watched Amu grab all four eggs, I tried my hardest to reached her, wrapping her arms around her stomach, being careful not to hurt the eggs 'at least if I do die, it be fine since I'm a witch' I thought to my self.

"Amu! Fly do another chara change!" Ran shouted, flying next to her bearer, "Sayuri-chan! you too!" my witch chara said in agreement with the pink chara, "You have to believe in us, and become your would-be-selves!" The two shouted at us.

"My would-be-self?" Amu muttered, thinking back to her wish.

"Amu-chan! I want to protect you, everyone even if I have to die, maybe god will make me an angel" I shouted. A red,blue and purple light came from Ikuto's pocket, and a ring with angle wing flew out of it and flew on to my finger than a ring with devil wings flew into my pocket but some how the ring made me think of Mami and last a necklace with a princess crown connected to it, it made me think of Sakura.

"Give me courage!" Amu shouted. The lock, that the cat chara, was holding glowed pink and flew out of his paws as well, the items reached us jus tin time. I looked at the ring on my finger. Amu reached out to the items floating next to her, grabbing it (for Amu) and touching it (for Sayuri) at the same time. Both girls were in a state of shock as they were enveloped in a bright pink light and blue light.

When the light show ended, Amu was wearing a pink cheerleading uniform, and her hair was in a ponytial. A pink visor sat on her head, with a giant read heart on it.

I was wearing an strapless dark red dress that ended mid-thigh, it puffed out at the bottom, there was a blue moon ant the right top of the dress, I had on brown knee-high boots with a hill, my hair was down and curled with my bangs swept to the right of my face, holding it was a blue moon clip, on my head was a blue witch hat and in my hand was a broom.

We both landed on their ground, right on our feet. Amu shot up into the sky, doing little flips and twirls, as I just jump on my broom and then shoot up into the sky doing lopes.

"What's with this outfit? This isn't my character at all!" Amu exclaimed, beofre flipping again. "But my body feels so light"

"I feel so free, So this is what its like to be a me, a witch and fly on my broom" I smiled, letting the current carry my broom around " What... a witch" she said with a shock face "Yeah, I tell you later tomorrow is sunday anyway so you could sleep over tonight and I tell you, and we can become friends you can be my first friend, but doesn't this feel cool "Yeah... and fine " Amu agreed, floating next to me.

"Great job! A chara nai! Right off the bat!" Ran cheered, "Chara nai?" I repeated, confused,"What's that?" Amu asked her chara,"A chara nai is when you use over 120% of your chara's power." my chara answered for the pink chara.

"A chara nai." Amu muttered, looking below her. Their height finally registered in her brain and she started freaking out,"Amu! Stop!" Ran shouted. "Or you'll lose power and change back!" Ran shouted, just as the transformation ended in a heart shaped pink light.

"Amu-chan!" Ran shouted after her bearer, My eyes narrowed and I tried to get my broom to go the direction Amu fell, shooting off. I grabbed her arm, Amu reached out, grabbing her two eggs.

"Amu-chan...you have to believe in yourself" I muttered, trying to keep them in the air, I tried to get my broom to land us on the ground slowly, "You're heavier than I thought you would be" I gasped, the angle wing on my wing started folding so it would be a pair of folded wing and not open ones, causing Ran, who had just caught up, to freak out.

"Sayuri! You're about to transform back!" She shouted,"No!" Amu shouted. "You stay transformed! Don't let us fall" she shouted twisting in her arms, so that she grabbed my neck,"A-Amu-chan...I can't keep this up" I muttered to her just as bright blue moon light enveloped us, and I changed back.

Both of us blinked at each other, before we screamed as we started falling to the ground, "Holy Crown!" A voice shouted and come on Sakura you can do it" said a small voice than "do what" said I think Sakura voice "this,WITCH HAT", and Amu landed on a crown shaped light, as I landed on a witch hat shaped red light,I sighed in relief as we were safe.

I grabbed my eggs, holding them close to my chested, "Thank god" I whispered, Majo landed on the eggs, sprawled out, Her eyes were swirling and she looked tired.

"You're friend's heavy." She muttered, before passing out. I started to get up to see, Amu started to gently fall through the light crown, landing gently on the ground, The lights disappeared, and the prince guy walked in front of Amu protecting her, A fancy scepter was in his hands, and a gold crown was on top of his head, A small, king chara with purple hair was floating next to him.

"So its you again, kiddy king." Ikuto stated loudly, landing on one of the machines that they use to make buildings, "Its against the rules to take newborn eggs, and you know it!" Tadese shouted. "And to put your hands on the Humpty lock, as well as the Angle ring, Devil ring and princess crown, that's deplorable. Tsukiyomi Ikuto!" He shouted, glaring at the teen.

"Its your fault for leaving them there-nya!" the cat chara shouted, "I'll never let you get the Embryo!" Tadese shouted, "Embryo?" the Amu repeated. Iktuo smirked, and tightened his hand into a fist, a giant cat paw coming out of it. He threw the paw at the prince and Amu.

"Holy Crown!" Tadese shouted, protecting them two, there was a small explosion, and dark blue smoke rolled over them. Amu coughed, waving the smoke away, Once everything was clear, Ikuto was gone.

"That sneaky cat, he ran away." Tadese growled. Amu stood up, dusting off her skirt,"Are you alright?" Tadese asked Amu as, he took out a handkerchief, and rubbed Amu's cheek with it, cleaning it. "Have you been hurt.

"Hotori-kun." A soft voice rang out. the three looked over to the cite entrance, seeing Nadeshiko, Nadeshiko smiled at her, and walked towards them,"Fujisaki-san" Tadese smiled, "Everyone's waiting for you to return." Nadeshiko told him, "Right." Tadese agreed. "You two should take the rest of the day off and go home" He smiled, walking away from them, Nadeshiko nodded at the us two girls, following his lead.

"W-Wait!" Amu shotued, making them turn towards her.

"What about these?" Amu asked, pointing to the lock that was now around her neck and I placed a hand on my ring than into my pocket to feel foe the ring and necklace, but the ring was only there, I was about to go look for it until I heard "oh my gosh where this come from" shouted Sakura as I turn to look at her, on her neck was the necklace with the crown.

"You hold onto them, Hinamori Amu and you too Haruno Sakura and Haruno Sayuri." He smiled, " but what are they" Sakura asked, "I tell you later" he said than walked off.

Once they were gone Amu let out a small squeal, "He remembered my name! And he saved us! My prince's hankercheif smells so good!" Amu sighed, pressing it against her nose.

"Amu's a scent perv." Ran snickered, "You're still here!" Amu shouted at her, I looked down at Majo, who was still passed out on top of the eggs, "Of course I am! I'm Amu's would-be-self!" Ran cheered. "And soon, so will those little children." She winked.

"Anyway!" Amu started, her eyes widening. "I was rejected." She muttered sadly, "Amu-chan" I whispered, "Don't worry! Don't worry!" Ran cheered, waving her pom poms. "There will be lots and lots of more chances!" Amu glared at her.

"Hay there you two are- Oh hi who are you" came the voice of Mami, just as I opened my mouth, my pocket glowed purple and the devil ring flew out and onto Mami finger "ahh whats this" she shirked "oh that the devil ring and Tadese going to tell us later and this Amu and she is going to be sleeping over tonight, okay" I said to her "okay" she said than look at Sakura to see if she had any more to add-on but Sakura was looking at me and was nodding.

I just notices a little version of Mami but her down and she look just like mine but her hair color is blond with some red streaks, the dress is dark blue, the moon on the clip is dark purple , the full moon on the dress light purple, the witch hat purple too and her boots are black, just than I remembered that Sakura had eggs too so I look over to Sakura and there floating on her shoulder is a mini version of her, her chara looks just like mine and Mami's but her hair is pink, her dress is dark Purple, her moon on her clip is blood red, her moon on her dress is light red, her witch hat is Blood-red and she has a pair of black boots.

" So Sakura-Oneesan, Imouto-Chan are going to tell me who you little friends are" I asked them "Oh sorry" they said together "this is Kasumi " said Mami, Mami chara did a spin than did a devilish grin " and this is Hotaru, and what about you friend and you ones" Sakura said/asked, as she said that her chara did a bow "Amu's is Ran" I said as I pointed to ran" and this is Majo, and do you guys know about Chara" I said/asked and my chara gave them a grin than a big hug "we all can be bff even you Ran" said Majo, than Ran gave them hugs too but I soon look back at the girls to see them nodding.**  
**

"okay we better get home and Sayu-Chan you better got to Amu-Chan and get her stuff to spend the night" Sakura said as she start to walk back to our place.

"Come on Amu-Chan let's go" I said to her and tugged at her hand "okay" she said with a smile and walked my to her house.

~Sakura P.O.V~

As we started to walk home, I remembered that I had to get some food because we running at out, " Mami, go a head I need to get some things from the shops, okay" I asked her, Mami nodded and run a head, so I ran to a little shop.

As I got out I saw Kukai run down this way "oh hay, Sakura, right" he asked me "yep, what you doing here" I asked back, "oh, my boys sent me out to get food for them, you" he asked me back "oh we were running out of food and my parents aren't home and Yeah, oh look at the time, I need to get home, see ya" I said as I started to run home.

As I got home Sayuri-Chan and Amu-San were just coming out of her room "oh Sakura-Oneesan, I need to talk with you and Imouto-Chan about something Important" she said to me 'I love when she calls me Sakura-Oneesan "yes Imouto-Chan , than get Imouto-Chan and we talk in the T.V room" I said as I started to walk into the T.V room.

As soon as Mami-Chan sat next to me, Sayuri-Chan started talking "umm you see Amu-Chan know we're witches but please don't freak out, she promise to not say a thing plus she can't because she toke the moon promise" she said, my face first was shock than surprise than happy that Sayuri fond a friend that know and won't say a thing, I saw Mami face do the same "okay than" I said with a smile.

~Monday~

As me and my three friends stood infront of the door to ther class.

"I really don't want to go to class." we all sighed. Amu opened the door and all of us to walked in. Everyone stopped talking, staring at us.

"They've been talking." Amu muttered to us. Sakura, Mami and me nodded in agreement. Amu pulled her chair out and sat down.I sat down in front of Amu, in her seat, with Sakura on my right and Mami on my left.

"Hinamori-san! You were so great yesterday!" One of their classmates cheered.

"Haruno-chan! The way you stood up for Amu, you acted like a witch with the way you said it" one other cheered too

"Knowing that you like the prince, makes me feel closer to you." the girls squealed at Amu

The girls of the class crowded around the two desks, talking to them. me and Amu smiled at the girls, soon Hinata and Sakura joined the conversion.

The door to the class opened, and Nadeshiko walked inside, heading for the two pink haired girls, the purple haired girl and the sliver haired girl.

"Excuse me." she smiled. the girls darted away from the two desks, leaving the four girls alone ( Sakura and Hinata pulled their chairs over to those two desk). "You're Hinamori Amu-Chan, right?" Nadeshiko asked, Amu nodded, The queen smiled, and turned towards the three girls.

We all gulped and stood up, Sakura and Hinata stood at my sides. "And your Haruno Sakura-chan, Haruno Mami-Chan and Haruno Sayuri-Chan" She stated. we all nodded nervously. Nadeshiko took out to envelopes, handing them to us girls. "The Guardians invite all of you to tea after school." Nadeshiko smiled. She took me and Amu wrists, pulling us close. "Also, I have a message from Hotori-kun. 'I'll tell you about the eggs' he says." Nadeshiko smiled, letting go of them. "We'll see you after school." nadeshiko said walking out of the room, "what did she say" asked Sakura oh that" i said as i motion them to move in "Hotori-San will tell us about the eggs" I said in a whisper, my two older and younger sisters nodded.

* * *

"Art class is about to start soon, lets go isn't that you favourite subject Mami-Chan" I muttered to Mami, " oh thats right" she said back.

"Ah! Sayuri-chan!" Majo shouted, pointing out the window, than Hotaru and Kasumi started pointing out the window and saying stuff like 'look Sakura-Chan' and 'there Mami-Chan, We walked over to it, looking out. me and the twins saw a blue egg bouncing across the yard. It a split moment, the egg hatched, a boyish chara coming out. He looked like a newspaper boy, but had an artistic air.

"That egg, it was a blue spade..." I muttered. It clicked in my head and I gasped. " That's Amu-Chan chugo chara!"

"She's running away!" my and my two sisters chara exclaimed.

"We have to catch her." I told them, We ran through the hallways, looking out the windows, and watching the chara.

"She's heading towards the art room" Majo shouted.

"That's where Amu is! Majo! Tell Amu to look outside." I commanded. The little blu witch nodded and flew towards the room. I looked aorund, seeing that nobody was there. I opened the window, and jumped out of it. I landed on the ground, two floors below, "come on guys" I motion for to jump out as well, they landed on the ground perfectly.

_"Thank you, family. I really apperciate those martial arts lessons that you got me to do!"_ I thought as I ran after the chara. Amu was soon next to me.

"Sayuri-chan!, Sakura-Chan! Hinata-Chan!" Amu asked, surprised, "We saw your chara, and told our chara's to tell you." I told her, "But, I never met with you guys Charas, I saw her myself after the chara change!" Amu explained.

"Right. We have to catch her." me and my sisters nodded. We all chased after the spade girl, trying to catch her. After a while we all came to a stop, trying to catch their breath.

"Why are you running away? You're Amu's shugo chara too!" Ran shouted. the girl, turned around, facing them, "I'm Miki. Amu's would be self." She stated. 'But Amu is unclear and confused. If she doesn't believe in me soon, I'll disappear." Miki said.

"What? that can't be true." Amu breathed, "It is." Ran confessed. "If you don't believe in us, we'll disappear." Ran told her. "That was your real strength put to use on the horizontal bar. That was the strength of your would be self. So please, believe in us." Ran begged. Amu sighed, looking at the ground.

"I don't really get shugo charas, and they're annoying. But, I guess, I can believe in you, just a bit." Amu told them. I smiled, hugging my friend, soon Mami and Sakura joined.

"Really?" Ran asked, "Just a little bit!" Amu shouted, me and my sisters let go of Amu and watched her and her pink chara argue, I took out my own blue egg, staring at it.

"I wonder...when my blue egg will hatch." I muttered, than I heard "I wonder.. when my white egg will hatch" I heard Sakura said as she was looking at her white egg, than again I heard "I wonder.. when my green egg will hatch" from a Mami thats looking at her green egg.

"Now!" A voice shouted. My blue egg with a purple line in the middle and little ninja stars, open revealing a girl with sliver hair that tied up in to high pony tail. Her sliver bangs were swept over her right eye. She had sparkling blue eyes. She was wearing red v-neck, the sleeves ended a her elbow with a black clock that ended at mid-thigh, she had dark blue skinny jeans that ended at her knees, black ankle boots, she had a black mask over her mouth, she has a kunai pouch on her left mid-thigh, sword on her back and she has Panda ears and tail.

"I'm Amaya!, Sayuri desire to be like a ninja" She said in a mono tone voice,"I'm Majo, Sayuri desire to be her witch self and free, And you could also say that I'm her desire to mess thing up some times, but that might be a hobby of my own." my witch chara told her well she rubbed the back of her head.

"Nice to meet!" Amaya said, bowing.

"Here I Am!" shouted a gruff voice yelled. Mami green egg with a pair of blue boxing glove in the middle open revealing a girl with black red hair that been put in a two low pony tail, Her black bangs were clip to the left of her face by a clip with a star on it. She had sparkling red eyes. She was wearing a light blue singlet that reached her mid-thigh,blue short shorts, she had a light blue running shoe on, she had a blue boxing glovers tied around her waist, different shade of blue bracelets on.

"I'm Rin!, Mami-Chan desire to be more brave, strong and to be able to protect the one she loves" She said with grin."I'm Kasumi, Mami desire to be her witch self and free" Mami witch chara shouted at her.

"Come on don't forget me"A voice shouted. Sakura's white egg with super cute dress on it, open revealing a girl with long brown hair that has been put down, it ended mid-back. Her red bangs were clip to the left of her face by a clip with a red heart on it. She had sparkling brown eyes. She was wearing a light purple singlet dress that reached her mid-thigh, black tights that ended at her knees, she had a light blue flats, she had a super cute dress necklace on, different colors bracelets on, and she had a pair of angle wing and halo floating on top of her head.

"I'm Akemi!, Sakura-Chan desire to be more loved, and grace" She said with a super cute smile."I'm Hotaru, Sakura-Chan desire to be her witch self and free" Sakura witch chara said to her with a big grin.

"Let's go. I've been 'in the restroom' for a long time. I don't want people to be getting ideas." Amu said. "C'mon, Miki." she said, walking away. Miki smiled and nodded in agreement.

~End of the day~

I walked around looking for the garden and wondering where Sakura, Mami and Amu are and just than I found the Garden.

As I walked in I saw Mami, Sakura and Amu sitting down at a huge table, Amu was sitting next to the king guy and next to an empty seat, Mami was sitting between a blond hair guy and the girl who came in earlier and Sakura was sitting next to the girl who came in earlier and next to a brown hair girl "oh, hi Sayuri may you please sit down" said cute blond boy with pink eyes " ummm sure" I said as I sat in the only empty chair which was in between the Amu and the purple hair one.

"I think we should start with introductions. I am the Guardians' King's Chair, Hotori Tadase. I believe we are of the same grade. This is my Shugo Chara Kiseki." It was the Prince. He had short blond hair with red-violet eyes. The King's Chair was wearing the standard boy's uniform and had the blue Guardian's cape to finish it off. Beside him was a smaller version of himself except said version had a crown on his head. They were almost the same, although the tiny figure had an air of arrogance around him.

"I'm the Guardians' Queen's Chair, Fujisaki Nadeshiko. I'm in the same grade as you as well and this is Temari." The elegant girl had waist length, indigo hair that was in a high ponytail, tied by a thin red string with Sakura flowers at the end and light brown eyes. She wore the expected female uniform with a red cape on top. Floating above her shoulder was an exact replica of the rather tall girl, but instead of a string, Sakura clips held her hair in place.

"I'm the Guardians' Jack's Chair, Souma Kukai. I'm in the soccer club. He's Daichi." A boy with brown hair and green eyes, a few shades darker than Sakura's, was grinning mischievously at them. Sakura noted that he had both of his ears pierced. The soccer player was probably the eldest, judging by _height._ Personality-wise, he seemed like one of the youngest there. His thumb was pointing over at a Chara that had aqua green hair and hazelnut brown eyes. A yellow star was prominent against the white band he was wearing around his head.

"I'm the Ace's Chair, Yuiki Yaya! I'm a fourth year and I love cute things! This is Pepe-chan. Nice to meetcha!" This girl looked very childish and her Chara did nothing to prove this statement wrong. Orange hair, with a tinge of brown, was tied up in identical pigtails, held by two big, red ribbons at either side of her head. Expressive, big, brown eyes looked over at the two with poorly hidden excitement. A small baby, a tad bigger than a fist, was leaning slightly against the girl's cheek. It was in a light pink baby outfit with matching bunny ears. She also had a white bib and a white hat on to match. Her blue eyes sparkled innocently as it sucked on the yellow pacifier in her mouth.

* * *

Thank you for reading my next chapter, I tried to make it longer :D


	4. Chapter 4: Sport and Love

The Joker, Angle, Devil and Princess

"U-umm… I'm—"

"That's alright, Hinamori-san. We already know who you Four are." Nadeshiko offered them a gentle smile and some more of her scones. Amu looked relieved.

"Really? And how do you know us?" There was a smile on my face, but I was feeling anything but happy. I felt as if we was exposed, vulnerable, to everyone around us. After all, these people knew things about me and Sakura and Mami that other people don't, and we didn't know a thing about them.

"We have control over all of the students' personal information because we're the Guardians." The purple haired girl smiled knowingly over at me and how I felt… What was the word for it?

"That's a violation of privacy!" Ahhh, yes. Violated. I and think Sakura and Mami felt violated. Leave it to Amu to voice her thoughts.

"And you're Shugo Charas, Ran and Miki." Both Charas looked over at the Queen's Chair curiously as she called out their names.

" Sayuri-san's Shugo Charas, Majo and Amaya, ." I felt a push on my black book bag. I put my hand away and my two Charas floated into view, Majo was swelling with pride at the mention of her names and Kaori who had an aura of coldness and curiosity.

"Sakura-san's Shugo Chara,Hotaru and Akemi" as she said that Sakura's chara looked at her, Hotaru with curiosity and Akemi with with happy look cause she was notice.

"And of course, Mami-san's Shugo Charas, Kasumi and Rin" as she said this Kasumi looked up at her with excitement and happiest and Rin looked at her with pride swelling in her eyes.

"Shugo… Chara? What are they?" The Prince held out a book towards the four if us with puzzled looks on our faces. Amu took it and her eyebrows knit together showing her obvious confusion as to what she was going to do next.

"Read it." I snickered in amusement as my friend flushed with embarrassment and started to read.

"Every child has eggs inside their heart…" As Amu began reading, I spaced out, I think my two other friends did too, having already heard about from their old home ( if you can't remember, it was where they were in the first chapter for this fan-fiction). my mind began to wander to how I was even able to befriend the famous "Cool and Spicy" Hinamori Amu making her my first and only friend (Sakura and Mami are Sayuri friends but they feel more like sisters, so to Sayuri that doesn't count.

~FLASHBACK~

_"I feel so free, So this is what its like to be a me, a witch and fly on my broom" I smiled, letting the current carry my broom around " What... a witch" she said with a shock face "Yeah, I tell you later tomorrow is sunday anyway so you could sleep over tonight and I tell you, and we can become friends you can be my first friend, but doesn't this feel cool "Yeah... and fine " Amu agreed, floating next to me._

_~FLASHBACK~_

"-right Sayuri-chan, Mami-Chan and Sakura-Chan?"

my head snapped up when my name was mentioned and I looked around to see everyone staring at me weirdly even Sakura and Mami, they must have been listening more than me . The question then registered into the befuddled my mind and I came up with the most smartest answer I could think of.

"Huh?"

My only friend let out a defeated sigh and looked exasperatedly at her as if willing for me to take her side.

"I said that we four wouldn't join the Guardians because of their stupid capes." The golden eye girl of the us four crossed her arms over her chest and looked to the side to hide her obvious blush.

"Hinamori-san, what's so bad about it?" The Prince stared at Amu with such intensity that I swore I could feel his sparkles hitting my head, "I said no!" Amu shouted, rushing out of the garden,"Amu-chan!" Ran and Miki shouted, flying after purple eyes watched in amusement as my fellow friend ran away with a very red face.

"How about you, three Haruno's?" my eyes looked straight into the my sisters Jack's Chair and waved him away.

"Don't waste your time asking me, if Amu-chan, doesn't join than I don't" I waved my hand in a dismissive manner and proceeded towards the door. I could practically feel their grins from the place I was standing than I heard "how about you two Haruno's" he asked my two friend/sisters "If Sayuri doesn't join we don't too" said Mami reapplying for her and Sakura, than I heard their foots step running towards me, than I yelled from over my shoulder Um, I apologize for my friends behavior" than I raced to my only friend.

'_This'll be an interesting year.'_

* * *

I slowed to a stop as I approached Amu. Amu was holding her lock out.

"Oh, you forgot to return it." I muttered, taking off the ring with the angle wings connect on it, as well." so did I", I sighed "so did I" Mami said as she stuck out the ring with devil wings connect to it, "me too" said Sakura as she stuck out the cain with the princess crown connect to it, we heard a thump and looked in front of us. They saw a small boy laying on the ground, in front of the horizontal bar.

"Okay." He muttered, trying to swing onto the bar. After a few attempts he tilted his head back, noticing the four girls.

"Hinamori-sempai, and the Haruno-sempai's." He muttered in awe. Amu flinched and sighed, standing up. She put the lock back around her neck and walked to the bars. Me and my sisters followed her, doing the same with my sword, I think Sakura and Hinata did the same. They leaned against the bar, as he sat down, his back against the poles.

"I'm sorry. I must be embarrassment to you guys." he apologized, "What are you talking about?" Amu asked.

"I have no right to be a fan of the Cool and Spicy Hinamori-sempai, or the 'shy 'nor' sexy' Haruno-sempai, or 'strong 'nor' cool' Haruno-sempai, or 'cute 'nor' loud' Haruno-sempia " he frowned. "I have zero athletic abilities." He confessed. "the other kids say I should just accept being a wimp." Amu laughed nervously, while I and my sisters stared at the small boy. "At this rate, I don't think I'll ever reach my dreams." he muttered, as the wind picked up slightly.

"Dreams?" Hinata asked,"What are they?" Amu questioned him,"I want to be at the top of the academics. And after that, by being a charismatic programmer, I want to own my own company, but..."

"But." The Me and Sakura asked, "but I decided to give up on that dream." he muttered. His eyes turned dark and he was surrounded by black energy. It swirled above him, forming a black shape. we all just watched as the shape took form, a white X appearing on it.

"An X egg!" my older sister Sakura shouted."I'm worthless." the boy stated. "Even Hinamori-sempai, and the Haruno-sempai's think so." He muttered."No we don't!" Amu shouted at him. Yes you do!" He screamed. The x egg appeared in front of his hands, and X energy flew towards us.

"He's gonna cause a whirlwind if we don't do something." I shouted over the wind."Dreams are...useless...useless...useless...useless..." the boy stated, repeating the words over and over again. His voice got higher and seemed to echo slightly.

"Why are they useless? If you don't believe in your dreams, they'll disappear!" Amu shouted.

"Yeah! We depend on our dreams! They're what makes us who we are." I agreed. The humpty lock glowed pink and the moon sword glowed blue. Amu and I stood side by side, placing their hands over the necklaces.

"My own heart: UNLOCK!" they shouted, twisting their hands. Majo smiled and did the peace sign. Her egg closed around her and she floated into my body. I smiled as the broom flew up above me and swished so that blue sparkles fell on me. Sparkles formed around my body they wrapped around my body from my mid-thigh to my shoulders, I was wearing an sleeveless dark red dress that ended mid-thigh, it puffed out at the bottom, there was a blue moon ant the right top of the dress, I had on brown knee-high boots with a small hill, my hair was down and curled with my bangs swept to the right of my face, holding it was a blue moon clip, on my head was a blue witch hat, at the top of the hat was a blue moon, in my hand was a broom, I had on blue moon earrings and necklace and on my finger was the angle ring.

Chara nai: Blue Witch!" I shouted. I placed my right hand in the peace sign and my left hand on my hip

"Chara nai: Amulet Heart!" Amu shouted. "No way, we transformed again." Amu muttered.

"This is amazing." I gasped, staring at my hands."Useless!" the egg shouted. It floated higher up and shot more energy out.

"Blue Angle!" I shouted. My fingers touched the angle wing on my ring. "Moon Angle!" I shouted. The angle wings came to life, flapping its white angle wings. It flew up, looking like a butterfly, the angle wings shrunk again and flew up to the x egg, flying around gracefully. the egg got distracted and watched the angle wings dance around.

"Sayuri Move! Its my turn!" Amu shouted. I just nodded, and jumped into the air, flying on my broom stick 'man it feels so good to fly' I thought to myself. Amu stood her ground, and placed her hands in front of her, forming a heart. "Negative Heart! Lock on!" She shouted, thrusting her hands out. "Open Heart!" She shouted, pink hearts flying towards the egg.

"Pure moon!" I shouted. The angle wings flew above the egg and flew around it, showering it with pure white feathers. The egg turned white, purifying. It floated back inside of the young boy, as Amu and me un did the transformations.

"What was that?" Amu shouted looking at her hands."An amazing power, I hope Sakura and Mami can do it!" I said as I smiled, looking at my own than I looked to see if I could see my sisters.

"You two were pretty cool." Miki smiled.

"there way you got the x-egg distracted like that was ninja like!" Amaya praised. I glanced up at the hill, and saw the Guardians standing there. "they...saw us..." I muttered, staring at the Guardians.

"Yes, and I think they was impressed." Majo smiled "You really think so?" I asked "it's like I care or anything" I muttered.

"You're definitely a small fry! But you are NOT pathetic!" Amu shouted at the young boy. He looked at her before his eyes shone with a new brilliance. I had to cover her ears as he shouted out his dream, saying that Amu's 'Spicy' power has revived him. She watched Amu push him away, a bit to hard, seeing as how he flew into the sky.

"Is he going to be alright?" I asked, suddenly concerned.

"Oi! Hinamori! Haruno!" Kukai shouted, The two of us looked up at them,"Don't tell me, you were watching", Amu shouted,"Of course!" Kukai smiled.

"You're character transformations were so cool!" Yaya praised,"You two are definitely..." Tadese trailed off as Amu shook her head.

"No! That was an accident!" She shouted, freaking out. "Excuse me!" She shouted running away."She's gone! She's gone!" Ran and Miki cheered, chasing after her.

"Excuse me, but have you guys seen my two older sisters" I asked, just as they looked like they were going to saw something my sisters voice called out to " Sayuri that was so cool" and after that I felt someone jump on back "Sakura get off poor Sayu-Chan" as Mami said this she pulled Sakura off "okay let's go home" I said "sure, bye bye" Sakura was happy "oh bye" Kukai shouted at us.

* * *

As me, Mami and Sakura entered the classroom, with my and my sisters Charas floating around us, I saw Amu with pissed look on her face.

"What wrong, what happened ?" I asked my only friend, with concern and worry in my students were talking amongst themselves, Rumors would spread before first period even ended, I think me, Sakura, Mami and Amu were both sure of it.

"The Queen's Chair tried to recruit me. She said that they already had you three in the bag. Lies!" The taller of the two huffed in annoyance and turned away, favoring to look out the window instead.

"That's kind of true. I would join, but only if you were in it too, and those two would only join if I joined" my face broke into a huge grin as I swung my arm around my only friend, showing her that I did, soon Sakura and Mami joined in.

"Hm. Whatever." A microscopic smile could be seen on Amu's face as she rolled her eyes at me and my sisters silliness.

* * *

The sun was still up and people were still running around the halls, trying to cram as much books as possible into their bags. Elementary was brutal. Especially on break.

I and was strolling lazily around the school, greeting people here and there, my sisters went home already, I and finally stopping in front of a soccer field. I hadn't played much since we got here (I know they didn't have soccer back than, but now they do). I used to play with Sasori and Garra, but I never got the chance to play ever since we came here. She couldn't play with Mami or Sakura since they didn't like playing. Sasori and Garra was definitely out of the question since they are back there.

Weirdly enough, no one seemed to be out on the field. Everyone must've been inside the school or out with friends. It was the start of Spring Break after all.

I scanned the area and spotted a soccer ball not too far away from her, " but if people saw me playing their think I'm wired than I would be put to shame, with I could let my boyish side out" I whispered to myself, "hay you can" shouted a little voice that sounded like a voice " yes you can and still be girly" said a girl voice than my yellow egg with a green line in the middle with a soccer ball with red hearts all around creak open too revile two chara one a boy and one a girl.

The boy had short blond hair, he was wearing dark blue t-shirt with a picture of a soccer ball on it, on, black running shorts, light blue running shoes on, he had on white swat bands, he had a soccer ball and a foot ball at his feet, in his hands he had a tennis racket, on tied on his waits was rope and on his head wolf tail and ear to match is hair.

The girl had long cotton candy pink hair that was pulled up in to two hair pony tails, they ended at her back,Her pink bangs were clip to the left of her face by a clip with a red heart on it. She had sparkling green eyes,she had on a light purple sun dress, white Wedges on, blue hand bag different colors bracelets on, and she had a pair of wolf ear and tail, they were the color of her hair.

"Hi, I am Sayuri's desire to be strong, boyish and brave!" he smiled. "That's why, I, Katsutoshi, was born!, oh and you can call me Katsu for a nick name (because it's so long)" he shouted, "hay don't forget me, don't let selfish brother take all you attention, I'm Ai, you desire to be loved by the people around you, to be able to confesses and to be girly " Ai said in a cherry tone, has soon as she said that my face went bright red even though my chara are the only one's around.

" Hi, I'm Majo, Sayuri desire to be her witch self and free, And you could also say that I'm her desire to mess thing up some times, but that might be a hobby of my own." my witch chara told my two new charas as she rubbed the back of her head, "Nice to meet!" Amaya said, bowing, "I'm Amaya!, Sayuri desire to be like a ninja" She said in a mono tone voice.

"so you said ' but if people saw me playing their think I'm wired than I would be put to shame, with I could let my boyish side out' but that's what I'm here for" the boy wolf chara said, a soccer ball replaced my scull on my clip.

I picked it up and walked over to the middle of the field where the ball was. I closed my eyes and let myself recall the times I played with my friends. Even Sakura and Mami would play once in a while, although it would take a lot of begging.

I took a deep breath and stepped away from the ball, my eyes snapped open to reveal purple burning with determination and confidence. I stopped a couple of feet away from the ball, then I took off running. I kicked the ball will hard, with the inside of my foot, and it went soaring straight into the goal, stopping when it hit the net behind it.

I had a huge grin on my face, "And the crowd goes wild!" Majo and Katsu shouted as they circled around my head, screaming and howling, obviously enjoying the feeling.

"Sasori would've loved to see that shot!" Majo giggled (even though they won't there they were in her heart so they knew everything about her, " he will never see it." A chuckle escaped my lips as but soon turned in to a frown

"Oi! Haruno!"

I blinked and turned around, only to come face-to-face with someone I knew as the Jack's Chair. I took a step back and tilted my head slightly to look up at him with a blush on my face since I was so close to him.

"You called? and do you mind being so close" I threw a glance over my shoulder to see my Charas playing with Daichi, the jack's Shugo Chara, it was so funny seeing my new girl chara hugging the sport chara.

"No, Never knew you could play soccer and you have two charas" He raised a brow at her and nodded his head in the direction of the goal and than at my Chara.

"Really? I would've thought that you would. I mean… you did look through my personal file… and yeah I think my new girl Ai has taking a liking toward yours" A sarcastic look took over the my face and I looked over at Ai hugging Daichi. I looked back with my hands on my hips and as I was looking pointedly at the Jack or knows as Kukai.

"Hey! It's one of our privileges to look through them! and yeah it does" he said with a little blush on his face.

"Doesn't mean you have to."

"Yeah, but-"

"Save it, Souma-san. I have more important things to do than argue about your 'privileges.'"

And with that, the I turned sharply and walked away, I could hear my charas whinnying .

The soccer player lashed out and tugged the my slim wrist, resulting in my stumbling and almost crashing into the Jack's face.

"Look, I'm sorry, okay?" he said as his blush grew bigger.

"Whatever, Souma. What's done is done." I said with a small blush on my face.

I turned around and started towards the gate, not entirely sure why the Jack's Chair would even care, my hair clip went back to a skull.

Unknown to them, indigo eyes had witnessed both the goal and the interaction between the two and on the other side, blue and green eyes saw the whole thing too.

" Hay Sayu-Chan, there you are, we been looking for you" came the voice of Mami as I grabbed the last thing out of my bag "oh sorry, let's get home, I'm tried" I said to them with a tried look on my face, "okay" they said together.

* * *

_SLAM!_

the sound came from the door after I closed I was beyond mad just before I got up My cellphone rang.

_I can be tough, I can be strong, But with you, It's not like that at all, There's a girl, That gives a shit, Behind this wall._

'Oh that's Amu ring tone' I thought to myself "guys can you keep it quite, I'm on the phone" I yelled at my two sisters.

I clicked talk Amu voice came out "_Sakura-chan! I need your help!"_

The I froze in fear for my only friend than I shouted out "GIRLS".

"What is it, Amu-chan?" I asked running out of the my front door.

* * *

"Who's there? Eh, Hinamori-san? and Haruno-san's?"

Hinamori Amu, Haruno Sayuri, Haruno Sakura and Haruno Mami were currently intruding in the Hotori household. More importantly, they were intruding Hotori _Tadase_'s room.

The I was currently laying on the bed of the victim with my two sisters next to me, while my only friend was now hovering above said victim's Chara.

When the four of us had first gotten here, I immediately face planted onto the enticing mattress, claiming that this was a stupid reason to pester her and that the bed was "calling my name" and my sisters.

I then proceeded to space out, but I didn't fall asleep because my two sisters wouldn't stop talking, but soon I just Zoned out.

-No one P.O.V-

"What happened to—"

"Ne-Never mind that. Let's just talk outside. We might wake her, come on Mami and Sakura"

* * *

-Sayuri P.O.V-

The faint sound of shuffling feet, together and with the feeling that someone was hovering over me, caused my purple eyes to snap open and stare straight into the Jack's green eyes.

"Why are you so close to my face?" I said, with suspicious in my voice, a blush started creeping up onto my face.

The Jack pulled back and broke out into a grin, "Geez! You sleep like a bear!", " you would if most of the time you too sisters talk all night and you didn't get any sleep" I said as I rolled her eyes at the older boy and heard him sigh in return.

"Look, I'm really sorry if we offended you. I didn't know that you would be this affected by it. I mean, if it makes you feel any better, we just read through your grades and personality growth."

And weirdly enough, it did make me feel better, I got up easily, I grinned at the Jack Chair before walking out the door, arm-in-arm with the older boy, to greet the others and alert them of my no-longer dead state.

* * *

As I was walking home with my two sisters, I felt as if we were being watched.

I discreetly threw a cautious look over my shoulder with out my sisters noticing and found that no one was walking behind me and my sisters, '_Strange' _I thought to myself.

It was half past five and the sun was still up, burning menacingly over her head. The streets were deserted and the shops were closed,She picked up her pace and my sisters did too.

"whats wrong Sayu-Chan" asked Sakura "nothing, we better get home quick, it's getting dark" I said "yeah, how about a race back home, last one there has too clean the dishes foe a week" asked Mami, I nodded and grinned a huge grin, I looked over to see Sakura do the same "On three" Sakura said, So I started "One" than Mami "Two" last Sakura "Three" as soon as that word left Sakura mouth we started running to our home.

* * *

The first one home was me 'Yay I don't have to do the dishes" I thought to my self, the first thing I noticed when walked in was that there was a stranger on me and my sisters couch.

She tried to land a punch on him but he dodged it skillfully and lunged at me, successfully pinning me against the wall. She held back a wince as her back painfully collided with the wall, sending jolts of pain though my body.

"Woah… Relax, blueie" he said in a teasing tone.

" What did that idiot call me' I asked myself than when I recalled what he said in my mind, my temper flared out and I kicked the intruder's shin _really __hard._

He let go of my wrists and held onto his shin, trying to balance himself on one foot, I kicked that foot and he toppled towards the floor, pulling me with him 'Darn' I said to myself.

"Who are you?" I asked as I was lying on top of him, looking at the boy with a sneer.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto."

"You're the cat thief." I remembered him now. He was the one who had tried to steal away my and Amu's eggs and hurt us. Something bubbled inside me as I got off of him, angry maybe.

"If that's what you prefer, fine. You must be one of the Kiddie King's admirers", I snorted at his statement, me one of his admires, my purple eyes watching as he stood up and put his hands above his head.

"I think you've mistaken me for Amu-chan, She's the one that's overly obsessed with Hotori, who would be", "Why _are_ you here?" I asked him, "Because I want to be" he answered me.

I narrowed my eyes in suspicion "my sisters will be here soon, they'll call the cobs" I told him, "don't worry I won't hurt you or you sisters once they get here" he told me, I just nodded.

I flopped down onto the couch, turning to my phone which was on the table to see if I had an message, just one it was from Amu and it said "_Hi Sayu-Chan, can I come over tomorrow, and sleep over-Amu_ " so I texted back "_sure, I was thinking of making strawberry short cake- Sayuri _".

"Aren't you going to leave?" my voice sounded tired, as if all the energy I had a while ago was sucked out of me the minute she landed on the sofa, I think it's because I ran all the way here.

"Not really."

"Just go. You're invading my personal space."

"Oh really? That's not what you told the Souma-brat when he was standing so close to you."

I froze in my position and gave the taller boy an incredulous look, "Sayuri, you home" shouted Mami, but I didn't answer because I was frozen stiff.

"What are you talking about?"

"After school, in the soccer field."

_"Oh_ _Right…_" I thought to myself.

"That's none of your business." I recalled being very close to him indeed, but for some reason, I didn't move away. Why? It was probably because of her Chara Change with Katsu.

Yeah… That was it, just than I remembered that Mami and Sakura came home.

"Yeah and I'm in the T.V room, but I'm going to bed" I shouted to Mami.

I got up from the couch and made my way towards my room. I looked Ikuto who was climbing though my T.V room window, my hand lying against the cool metal of my doorknob.

"Whatever. Just don't come back" I said as I turned the knob and shut the door loudly once I was inside, I plopped down on my bed and kicked off my volleys, before curling up and throwing my red covers over me.

I quickly drifted to sleep, dreaming of a what me and Amu are going to do tomorrow and what I should wear.

* * *

Thank you for reading :D


End file.
